moonboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Boy
Moon Boy (月요일 소년) is a Korean manhwa created by Korean author Lee Young-you. The series, as of June 2009 (July '09 Party issue), is completed in Korea. It is complete with nine volumes. Eight of them have been translated and released in the United States and other parts of the world. It is translated into English by Yen Press, license absorbed from ICEkunion following the latter's dissolution. Plot Moon Boy revolves around Myung-Ee, a boy-crazy 16-year-old who starts a new life at her new high school. Yet weird things start to happen when she encounters a boy whom she remembers from her past. The boy does not remember who she is and it seems the student council are not as normal as they appear to be. Five years before the story begins, fifth grader Myung-Ee Joo was talking with her best friend on their way to school when she accidentally bumped into another classmate named Yu-Da Lee. Both Yu-Da and Myung-Ee didn't come off on good terms with each other after that. Myung-Ee considers Yu-Da to be the "snot-nose boy" and Yu-Da saw Myung-Ee as the girl with the "rabbit print underwear".Despite their differences, Myung-Ee and Yu-Da find out that they have one thing in common; eyes that turn red at night when the moon's out. Later on, the stubborn and innocent Myung-Ee is asked out on a date by a tenth-grader called Ryu. Being very naive and vulnerable, Myung-Ee happily agrees to his request. Being very unaware of this odd occurrence, Myung-Ee paid no heed to her friends' surprised comments and grew even more annoyed at Yu-Da for his suspicions. This resulted into a tiny conflict (Which resulted in Myung-Ee breaking Yu-Da's pencil) and being very obstinate, she challenges Yu-Da to a fight, telling him to meet her after school. Little did she know, that Yu-Da would never come, and this would be the last time she sees him until the next 5 years to come. Yu-Da's suspicions of Ryu turned out to be correct. After school, he was cornered by Ryu who reveals himself to be a Fox, rather than a mere human-being; craving for "Earth Rabbit Meat," this being Yu-Da and Myung-Ee, whom he asked out on a date. Luckily, Yu-Da was saved by a boy named Sa-Eun Won. As Yu-Da fainted, he sees blurs of images, one of his Grandpa being killed by other Foxes. Myung-Ee, on the other hand, not knowing of what had happened was still waiting for Yu-Da, leading her to the conclusion of being stood up and resolved to never talk to him again. On the following day however, Yu-Da never showed up for class and no one in class remembered Yu-Da at all. No one in the entire school except for Myung-Ee. Five years later, Myung-Ee transfers to Chun-Ah High School only with one goal, to take fresh new pictures of pretty boys. After failing to impress her peers as the new student, Myung-Ee decides to befriend a slow, unusual but friendly girl called Ya-Ho. Then, Myung-Ee gets the shock of her life as out of the blue, Yu-Da shows up among the student council. He has no recollection of her but Myung-Ee tries hard to make him remember. Among the student council is also, Sa-Eun Won, who prevents Myung-Ee from seeing Yu-Da. Myung-Ee is baffled by all this. That night, she gets a crash-in visit by Sa-Eun to her apartment. She soon finds out that she is an "Earth Rabbit". A descendant of the Rabbit people who came from the Moon. Sa-Eun also reveals to her that he's a Fox who is supposed to hunt the Rabbits. Soon, another Rabbit, named Ho-Rang, comes to Myung-Ee's rescue. Later, we learn that Yu-Da is the "black rabbit" whose liver is said to have special immortality powers. Ever since his grandfather died, Yu-Da was captured by the Foxes, was put under a memory spell to forget everything that has happened five years ago, and is guarded by the Foxes to this very day. He is under the care of Sa-Eun and lives with him until he's big and strong. Myung-Ee's destiny has been turned around by all these strange people coming into her life. Her choice to become part of the Rabbit vs. Fox battle is only the beginning. Her main priority is to help save Yu-Da from the Foxes and make sure he remembers her for sure. 2sweet4sour 07:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Lynnie (: Moon Boy.jpg|Moon Boy (Volume 1 Cover) Moon Boy (Myung-Ee , Yu Da , Ho Rang).jpg|Moon Boy (Yu Da , Myung-Ee , Ho Rang) Moon Boy (2).jpg|Moon Boy Moon Boy (3).jpg|Myung Ee , Sa Eun , Ho Rang , Yu Da Moon Boy Volume 2.jpg|Moon Boy (Volume 2 Cover) Moon Boy Yu Da & Sa Eun.jpg|Moon Boy Yu Da & Sa Eun